Not Stupid
by GoddessOfFanfictonn
Summary: Amano Ginji can generate and control electricity, just like an electric eel. We think, control, and live because of our bodies bioelectrical signals that transfer between neurons. Two plus two equals four, controlling electricity means everything. Also, what is up with Raitei form? This is before the Return to the Mugenjou arc. One shot!


"O-oi Shido! Why are you doing this? I know I left you guys at Mugenjou but-" Ginji was trying to calm a furious Shido. However he was not listening to Ginji at all.

"Yeah, you left us. I went there last week. MakubeX is barely holding up there. The plunderers from Beltline are coming in swarms. The protective program and the Neo-Volts are keeping them out of Lower Town for now. They need help Ginji. They need Raitei back." Shido nearly yelled the words.

"Shido, I can't go Raitei. You need-"

"Oh yeah? I know that in that form you lock away your emotions and leave only anger but that is it! Don't you care for MakubeX and others? What about Emishi? Or Kazuki and Jūbei?"

Desperately Ginji tried to explain things, "Shido, please listen-"

"So that's it huh? I really wonder how things have changed? You have changed Ginji, nearly that I can't recognize you."

"Shido, shut up and listen."

The tone of the voice cut through Shido like he was being gripped at the neck by Ban's Snakebite. He turned around and looked at Ginji. He looked at his eyes, his posture, his stance, and the expression on his face. Everything about Ginji at that moment was cold. Even though Shido was taller than Ginji, at that moment he felt as if Ginji was looking down on him. Ginji was standing straight, for some reason he wasn't wearing his coat standing only in his white t-shirt. His side was facing towards him, his face was expressionless and looking forward. His gloved hands were hanging at his sides, not doing anything. Then Ginji took a step forward. Then another. He slowly walked until he was seated at one of the many chairs at Honky Tonk. Then he faced Shido.

"I know I am dense about certain things. For example when Ban-chan starts talking about art and how certain emotions work I become completely clueless. However, that is not my fault. Mugenjou is not a place for kids to learn things like that. At Mugenjou what you learn is where you must strike so that you can end a fight as fast as you can, how to kill someone without wasting too much energy or how you can hide yourself from others. Survival basics, natural selection. Emotions I never knew existed were told to me by Ban-chan. I think he's still trying to close the gap but I think it will never be filled. What I do know is that I am not stupid. Tell me Shido, how does the body works?"

"How the body works? Ginji, what does this have with our conversation?"

Ginji just looked at him at calmly said: "I will come to that Shido. So, tell me, how does the body works at its most basic functions?" A bit perplexed, Shido

"The body works with the blood and hormones working together. As blood pumps hormones and other stimulants those stimulants and-"

Ginji cut Shido off. "Shido, that is not the most basic way. The most simple feeling such as touch is controlled and realized by neurons. Neurons use bioelectrical impulses to get and send information throughout the body. Do you realize what this means to me?"

Shido was having a forbearing feeling about the rout this conversation was taking. If Shido was right about his guess and Ginji was implying that...

"Ginji please don't tell me that since you control electricity and generate it too, you can control your own bioelectrical impulses?"

Ginji smiled faintly at the fast interpretation of his powers.

"I am afraid you are correct Shido. I can control my own bioelectric impulses. However do you understand what that actually means?"

Shido gave Ginji a scared look, like he didn't want to answer that question. Ginji just gave Shido a look, it said that he needed to verbalise what he was thinking so that he could actually realize them.

"As you control your own impulses it means that you can control your hormones, heart rate, respiration rate, thinking capacity and every other thing. You can become the smartest person on earth and you can make it so that you wouldn't tire at all. You could enhance your body to an incomprehensible thing and that could also make you the most vulnerable person on earth."

Ginji gave a soft laugh at that.

"Do you understand why I don't want to go into Raitei mode? At that mode I actually make it so that I don't feel pain, emotions, exhaustion, and hunger or thirst. However every single time I went into that mode outside of Mugenjou I never stayed for over 10 minutes. After that and my body will start shutting down. At Mugenjou it is worse. The only one who knows what happens to me after a long period of time in Raitei form is Kazuki. That is only because I went down in front of him and wasn't able to reach my own place before crashing. My body uses electricity to heal wounds yes, but that depletes me of nutrients in my body. As I repress my hormones and pain after that I am left in horrific amounts of pain. I become so exhausted that I have to sleep for days. Another thing is that the longer I stay in that form, the more my body becomes accustomed to it.

"My body becomes unable to accept food or treatment. I remember this one time at Mugenjou where I was Raitei for two days straight. After that I crashed for a week. They couldn't wake me up. Do you remember that week? After I woke up, I wasn't able to eat much. My body rejected food. I was only able to drink small amounts of water too. After all, I am not completely electricity proof. I was compromised for a whole month. It was at that time that I realized I had to stop becoming Raitei. Until Ban-chan came along I had no idea that I could leave Mugenjou. I had too much in my head, protecting Lower Town from Beltline was very hard. I was kept on my toes at all times. I trained harder so that I wouldn't become Raitei more often but it didn't work. It was as if Mugenjou itself was pushing me it's power.

"I was constantly under a pressure that I didn't even know of. When the pressure along with something stressing happening I was in a constant hybrid Raitei mode. I didn't allow myself to transform completely but my emotions were always subdued. I always hated how I couldn't show the love I had to MakubeX and all of you guys. I thought of you as my brothers. It was just that until I got out of Mugenjou that I realized those emotions. I still have a lot of emotions that I have absolutely no idea what they mean.

"The final thing about the Raitei transformation is that it breaks my body. Human bodies were not created to take such abuse. I still have damage left from my time in Mugenjou. Apparently I will never reach my full height. Now that I am done with puberty all further damage will shave years off my life. However the biggest reason is that Raitei tears apart the half virtual reality of Mugenjou. This means that as long as I am there, I will influence people and probably cause more problems for them as the Mugenjou no Kami will take action. I will endanger everyone rather than help them. Now do you understand why I won't go back?"

Shido was in shock. He wanted to call Ginji a liar, that he was a coward looking for an easy way out but he knew that Ginji wouldn't be able to tell such a lie. As Midou Ban wasn't around during their conversation he knew this wasn't the Jagan either. Shido was opening his mouth to say something then shutting it as he couldn't find the words that told the mess inside his head.

Finally "Ginji, I am sorry for not listening. I am sorry for accusing you and I am sorry for not thinking. However, I must ask, will you go to Mugenjou if they need you help? If someone's life was on line?"Ginji threw his head back and laughed.

"Shido, who do you think I am? You only need to give us a case and we will get it back! We are GetBackers after all. We have a near 100% success rate!"

After that Ginji transformed into Chibi Ginji and started to do his fan dance. Shido just looked at him and shook his head. He now realized that Ginji's childish act comes from the fact that he is stunted in emotional growth. Ginji was trying to grow up emotionally so he started from the beginning. The bell for the door rang as Ban came inside. Ginji jumped to Ban with a cheerful "Ban-chan!" Then the usual antics of Honky Tonk took over with Fuyuki Shido witnessing the intricate lessons weaves into them. His last thought before leaving was 'You were wrong Ginji, you will be able to fill the gap and then some.'

Owari~


End file.
